


Marie

by Wander_Girl



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adrian Everhart - Freeform, Danna Bell - Freeform, F/M, Hugh Everhart - Freeform, Max Everhart - Freeform, Nova Artino - Freeform, Oscar Silva - Freeform, Renegades, Ruby Tucker - Freeform, Simon Westwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Sweet Adrian with a heart of gold, gets a cat but Nova is against it. While he tries to hide it from her, Nova's anxiety is taking her imagination to places it has never been to. Will their relationship survive this or not?
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 12





	Marie

Adrian’s scream woke Nova up. She jerked up and turned to her side to see Adrian huddled in a corner of the bed, clinging to the bed post and wearing a frightened expression.

Obviously, something was wrong.

She turned to Adrian and touched his arm and he screamed.

“Hey, hey!” Nova shouted at him just as their room’s door flew open and Hugh, Simon and Max entered in their night suits with a hockey stick, a baseball bat and a pan, respectively.

“What is it?” Hugh shouts.

“Is it a ghost? Is my little baby scared?” Simon says, gazing at Adrian adoringly and Max snorts.

Adrian shots an incredulous, yet afraid, look at Simon and says, “There, something’s moving, b-beneath the blankets.”

Nova turned to where he was pointing and, sure enough, something _was_ moving under the blankets, vigorously.

The room went quiet and Nova looked at Hugh and Simon, who returned a nod of confirmation and she pulled away the blanket, to reveal a white ball of feathers curled up in itself.

_A kitten_.

She lifted her head at the sudden change in ambience and atmosphere and looked around the room with her light green eyes.

“Awwwwwwwwwww!” Simon gasped, clasping his hands together.

“It-It’s a kitten.” Hugh states and Max bursts into laughter while everyone’s eyes turn to Adrian, who is red with embarrassment. Soon, everyone, but Adrian, has joined Max.

“Adrian Everhart, the son of the great heroes and saviours of society, Hugh Everhart and Simon Westwood, is afraid of a harmless, cute, little kitten.” Nova announces and everyone started laughing again.

After a few embarrassing minutes for Adrian, everyone stopped laughing and Max asked “How did this even get here?”

Nova started to shake her head when her gaze fell on their half open window and she sighed. -

“ _Someone_ forget to close the window before sleeping,” she says pointedly in Adrian’s direction, “Again.” She was really starting to regret the decision of shifting to ground floor bedroom from the basement.

“You reap what you sow, kid.” Hugh says and exits the room with Simon and Max in tow, the latter turning back in the end to shoot an amused expression at Adrian and shaking his head.

Nova huffed and took the kitten in her hands. She petted her fur before offering her to Adrian.

“Do you want to pet the monster beneath your blanket before I drop it back to the underworld where it came from?”

Adrian looked at her pointedly before returning his eyes to the kitten. He lifted her in his hands and his eyes get filled with adoration.

“She is so cute!” he exclaims, “Can we—”

“No,” Nova cuts him off before he could complete it, “We can’t keep it Adrian, it’s too much work.”

“Please!”

“You can barely close the window before going to bed, I cannot trust you with the responsibility to take care of a kitten.”

Adrian’s lips downturn slightly. He caresses her head again and asks, “It’s too cold outside. It would be so cruel to leave her out at night like this, let’s keep it for the night at least.”

Nova thought for a few minutes and agrees. It really does seem cruel.

Adrian grins and settles the kitten on the bed in between him and Nova. The kitten doesn’t take much time to make herself comfortable and feel at home.

Nova snorts a low laugh before she goes back to sleep. Just as she was about to sleep, her eyes flew open with realization.

“Adrian.”

He hummed his acknowledgement to her, half asleep.

“The window.”

He groans and gets up to shut the window, mumbling something under his breath which Nova doesn’t really care about as sleep overpowered her curiosity.

The next morning, Nova barely contains herself from screaming as she feels the unexpected soft furs on her arm. Telling Adrian to wake up, she heads to the bathroom. When she comes back, Adrian is wide awake and on his feet.

The kitten is nowhere in sight.

“You couldn’t have possibly let the kitten out already.” She said.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” He walks towards her and starts to give her a kiss when Nova stops him.

“You know I hate morning breath.”

He rolls his eyes and then heads to the bathroom while Nova goes to the kitchen. There, she spots Hugh and Simon already present there shooting mysterious glances at her as they wish her good morning. She returns their greeting in a puzzled tone as she heads for her cup.

Suddenly, she hears whimpers.

She turns and sees Hugh and Simon looking down at something, wearing panicked expressions. They jerk their heads up, suspecting Nova has turned.

“Did you hear that?” Nova asks.

“What?” Says Hugh at the same time Simon says, “Nothing.”

Nova shoots another perplexed look at them before continuing making her coffee, shrugging it off.

Later on, when they meet Ruby, Oscar and Danna at their usual lunch restaurant, Adrian seems distant somehow. Not to mention that those mysterious glances were shot at her by her three friends too.

Nova got even more confused. What was going on? Is this some kind of prank? Well, Nova hardly expects Danna to participate in such a stupid prank. Was there something they were planning to do without her? Was Adrian going to do something without her?

Or perhaps, _to_ her?

Was he breaking up with her?

Oh no.

That day, Nova couldn’t stay happy at all, not even in the moments she would usually be. Her mind kept on wandering off to the reason behind everyone’s peculiar behaviour. It was clouded with fear and worry.

This continued for a few days, much to Nova’s chagrin. But soon her saturation point arrived.

During dinner a few days later, Nova asks, “Adrian, could you please pass me the spoon?” but he doesn’t respond. Instead, he keeps on looking at his meal, grabbing the food and then looking down on the floor, extending his hand towards the floor more than towards his mouth.

“Adrian?” she repeats. He still doesn’t reply.

“Adrian!”

His head jerks up and he blinks.

“Yes?”

“Could you please pass me—?”

But he is looking at the floor again, distracted, and Nova has had enough. Taking it as the perfect opportunity to talk about it, considering Hugh and Simon are out for dinner and Max is God knows where, she says “Adrian.” Her voice graver than usual.

“Yeah?” he replies, still looking at the floor.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

He chokes on his water.

“What?”

“I know that there is something going on and you’re hiding it from me and I really want to know what’s going on Adrian. Are you—?”

“No!” he exclaims, “I am not _breaking_ up with you!”

“Then what is happening?”

“It’s the kitten!”

“Kitten?” she raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, the kitten! The kitten that entered our bedroom that night. I kept it!”

Oh. _That_ kitten.

“What? And you didn’t tell me about it?”

“Of course not, you didn’t want me to keep it.”

“It isn’t that I didn’t want you to keep it, I just thought it would be an added responsibility! And what were you planning on doing, hiding it from me till we became old and died?”

He is silent for some moments before saying, “Something in that line…”

“Oh God.” She leans back in her chair, “And everyone knew about this except for me?”

“…Yes.”

“Amazing.”

“Nova, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to find this out like this. I didn’t want to hurt you—”

“It’s fine, you know I have no problem with the kitten. But you could have told me if you couldn’t find the heart to let it go.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I’ll never do this again. Give me a second chance?”

Nova smiles immediately, “Always.”

Adrian smiles too and then bends down. He lifts the kitten and puts it on the table. She promptly startes mewing.

“Aw, what are we naming it?”

“I still have to decide that. How about Marie?”

“I like that.” Nova smiles as she rubs Marie’s back.

“Hey, by the way,” she starts after some time, “Now that you have a cat, I want a dog.”

Adrian cheers in delight, “We are getting a cat _and_ a dog. What else can we want?”

“A pair of rabbits.” Says a new voice. Max. They turn to him on his room’s threshold and he says, “I always wanted a pair rabbits.”

“This house is going to be converted into a zoo. I can see it already.” Nova states and all of them laugh before they dissolve into cheers while Marie mewed loudly. Nova was already starting to like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewos! Thank you so much for reading this. I know the plot was predictable but I am pretty sure it's because it wasn't supposed to be a Nodrian fanfic initially but then, it turned out to be this so yeah. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
